They're Jamming In The Street
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: Raphael and Marie are married. One day they decide to go out along with Fondue. They come across something they weren't expecting at all.


**They're Jamming in the Street**

I sighed heavily as I lay there in my bed, next to my wife, Marie. Fondue was on the ground somewhere, napping away.

Yes, Marie and I are married.

Who am I, you ask?

Well, I'm Raphael, also known as Phantom R. However, I haven't been Phantom R for some time now, ever since I got married to Marie.

I've just been Raphael.

She didn't mind and I didn't mind either. I'd rather spend all of my time on Marie. That's just how much I love her.

I turn and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close and closing my eyes, sighing in contentment and happiness. I could feel her stir a bit, but then she snuggles closer to me, sighing through her nose.

Marie and I had just decided to take an early evening nap. It is still daylight outside, but we were both feeling pretty tired, so we just both agreed to take a nap together. Fondue even agreed.

Unfortunately, we'd have to get back up soon. We can't just sleep all afternoon until nighttime. We'd have wasted half a day if we did that!

So I guess it's about time we got up.

I opened my eyes and sat up in the bed, removing the blankets from my body, but keeping them wrapped around Marie's. I stretched my arms above my head and yawned.

"Raphael…?" I heard Marie's tired voice.

I turn my head slightly to look at her beautiful face wonderingly. "Hm? Oh hey, Marie. Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

Marie smiled tiredly. "Yes, I did. However, I'm still a little tired." She told me, shrugging a bit.

I grin and cup her face in my hands, leaning forward and kissing her soft lips, quickly pulling away afterwards. Marie looked a bit disappointed after I ended our kiss so rapidly.

"We have to get up, honey," I tell her, slipping out of the bed. "We can't just sleep the day away."

"I know," Marie yawned softly. "But it was so nice just taking an evening nap, you know? I'm still drowsy."

"So am I, but I'm fighting it," I tell her, looking down at Fondue who is curled up at the front of the bed on the floor, still napping away. "Fondue has to wake up too."

"Are you going to wake him?" Marie questions me.

"Of course I am," I reply, nudging Fondue with my socked foot, trying to wake him up.

He woke up after a couple of more nudges and he groaned. "Hurn…?" He stared up at me in confusion.

"Wake up, Fondue! We're going out!" I tell Fondue, slipping on my glasses and grinning.

"Woeuf!" Fondue barked cheerfully, wagging his tail.

"W-We are…?" Marie asks, looking a bit perplexed.

I look her way, giving her a wink. "Yep!"

"You're going out as Raphael or…Phantom R?" Marie queries while getting out of the bed and then turning around to fix it all up.

"I think I'll go as…" I spun around, magically adoring my Phantom R getup. "…Phantom R!"

Marie started grinning at me, laughing a bit as she fixed up her pretty blonde hair. "Good. It's been a while since you went out as Phantom R." She tells me with a nod.

I laugh, fixing my hat. "It has."

After we got ready and stuff, we left my apartment heading out into the streets of Paris, France.

We said hi to Paula and ran into Michel and Émile. Boy, did they have a _lot_ to say, especially Michel! Too bad they didn't know who I really was.

As the three of us walked, I reached over and grabbed Marie's soft hand in my own, interlocking our fingers and giving her a loving smile.

Marie returned my smile with one of her own, squeezing my hand affectionately.

Suddenly, I could hear music playing!

I stop wending for a moment, looking at Marie and Fondue. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yes, it sounds like music!" Marie replied.

"Woeuf!" Fondue barked, wagging his tail jovially.

"Come on! I feel a rhythm!" I tell them, running on ahead and pulling Marie onwards, Fondue immediately following close behind.

When we reached the source of the music, I was completely stunned and excited.

Right there, out before us, on the streets of Paris, France, hundreds of people danced to music being played from large speakers surrounding the street. It looked like they were having a good time!

They're all just jamming in the street!

This is something that I really want to join!

I turn to Marie and Fondue, my excitement rising with every beat of the music that blared out of the speakers.

"Marie, would you like to dance?" I ask her.

Marie smiled. "Sure."

"And how about you, Fondue?" I question my pet dog, looking over at him with a smile on my lips. "Are you up for some dancing?"

"Woeuf!" Fondue answered.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I say and pull Marie out into the street with all of the other dancing people. Fondue followed very close behind.

So the three of us joined the massive dancing, easily staying in the perfect rhythm.

We jammed in the street with everyone else.


End file.
